Getting Warm
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Allen and Kanda go on a mission together. It begins to rain, turning what was once hot, extremely cold. They take shelter in a barn for the night and things get a bit steamy. M for sex and language!


The sky was dark with and heavy with rain, the clouds were barely holding back the torrents that would soon fall. Two exorcists stood on the dry earth, panting audibly from exertion. A trio of dead akuma lay bleeding heavily on the dry grass and cracked dirt. There had obviously been a drought, one which was about to be broken. Wind blew hard against the exorcists skin, chilling them a bit in the sweltering heat. The air was so humid you could cut it with a knife.

Allen was bent over, clutching his knees to support himself. His breath was hard and unbearable on his lungs. The Summer heat was killing him in the American south. He was regaining his breath, although he was drenched with sweat. Allen's partner, Kanda, stood staring up at the sky, breathing hard and slow. He was dead tired and angry. Both of them didn't benefit from the hot, constricting, black clothes that the Order decided as it's uniform. It was torture.

They felt the beginning rain fall on their sweaty skin. It was cool, just the way rain was. Rain continued to fall, harder and harder by the moment until they saw the lightning flash and heard the thunder boom around them. That was when they dashed for the abandoned barn that lay a hundred yards away. They slipped inside and collapsed onto the dirt floor.

The mission they had been given was to exterminate two Level Twos and one Level Three that had once been a farm family. They had tried to resurrect triplets that had died in birth, leaving the mother devastated and broken. The Earl had approached the daughter one day and managed to convince her parents that it was a good idea to bring the babies back. The akuma killed the small family and continued the same treatment on any visitor to the farm, and all the animals. Eventually, news got to the Black Order.

Sadly, eleven people were killed.

The farm had only been abandoned six months before, and the barn wasn't at all leaky. Kanda strode to the center of the space and broke a few boards off of some animal stalls, putting them into a pile. Next, he threw some straw on it and knelt down next to the pile. The samurai pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the straw, building a fire. It slowly warmed them, but they still unconsciously wracked with shivers that only rain could give.

Quickly, they stripped off their jackets and shirts, revealing toned, muscular bodies that would make any teenage (or older for that matter) girl squeal and have hot flashes. Their skin was damp with a mixture of sweat and rain, filthy with dust from the fight. They hung their wet clothes on a clothes line that had hung saddle blankets and pads before the items had been thrown to the floor by a certain grumpy swordsman.

Allen watched Kanda sit next to the fire as he stretched out his arms. Using his innocence always tensed his muscles in his shoulders since he had to swing them around so much. He moved behind Kanda and sat back-to-back against him. Allen felt the slightest twitch and heard the faintest growl, but they disappeared as a new heat grew between their two bodies as their skin shared the warmth.

"I didn't think you could bear touching me," Allen murmured.

"I could say the same to you, Moyashi. I don't want to touch you, it's out of necessity and nothing more. This is disgusting," came his reply in a truly annoyed voice.

Allen felt Kanda's muscles tense with every word. He growled back, "Don't call me that! NEVER call me that. My name is Allen. A-L-L-E-N! Well you don't HAVE to. You could move away at any point. You could throw yourself into the fire for all I care."

"I can't stand you. You're an idiot!"

"And you are a coward, BaKanda! You can't stand to get even minutely close to any single person on the Earth because you are a coward!"

Spurred on by his hated nickname and being called a coward by the scrawny white-haired boy, Kanda quickly turned. Allen turned at the same moment, anticipating the move. The smaller's wrists were still captured in the larger's hands as Kanda attacked him. Kanda kneed Allen in the waist, sending them both pitching to the floor. Kanda ended up on top, looming over the other, snarling.

"Do. _NOT._ Call. Me. That. You're the coward," Kanda said with no lack of malice.

Without a word, Allen reversed it. He kicked suddenly, sending Kanda over his head. Allen sat up and turned in one swift movement, launching himself at the samurai less than a second later. Kanda had been sent against a post, upright and pretty comfortable. When Allen flew at him, he managed to disperse most of the force, but they were still in a strange position.

Allen was straddling his lap, their crotches close and rubbing with every move they made, making it extremely difficult to focus on the fight. Kanda had one hand on the back of the small boy's neck, the other on his lower back to keep him from running from it. They had halted in a way that blatantly said that this was both awkward and somehow wanted. Neither had ever given any romantic thought to their relationship. In fact, only hate was put to it. But this was something else, this closeness that they felt was completely new and needed.

Without warning or anticipating the motion, both of them moved together. Their lips pressed tightly together, then opened. Tongues joined and wrestled, Kanda gained dominance in it. Kanda's kiss made the Moyashi mewl and purr as their chests pushed close together and they breathed hotly. Though their eyes were closed, they managed to touch each other exactly where they wanted to. Allen raked his fingers across Kanda's back, and Kanda pulled more of the younger's attention toward him by tilting his chin up into it with his right hand.

Other movements were quickly added in. Slow, deliberate grinding movements came from Allen's hips. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing to both of them. Driving them wild with a primal need that wasn't going to go away without some...help. Kanda's hips moved against Allen's unintentionally, but with supreme want. Each trembled ever so slightly under the sudden heat of their movement and feelings.

The kiss was broken momentarily before the smashed their lips together again. And again. And again. Allen slid his fingers down the samurai's chest and muscular abdominals, undoing the belt with a bit of difficulty, one-handed. He then pushed himself from Kanda's lap and pulled the bothersome belt from his waist. Then the pants. Then the boxers.

Allen pressed soft, heated kisses down the raven-haired man's neck, chest, stomach, and finally to his pelvis. He slowly licked from base to head of the hard member with the tip of his tongue, causing a slow, quiet gasp to be taken from Kanda. The tongue didn't stop though, it circled the head even slower as Allen held the base. He pumped it once or twice before sucking playfully at the head, sliding his tongue over the tip roughly. He bobbed slowly at first, but gained speed until he was deep throating.

Kanda made a range of noises from gasps, to low groans, to the occasional, out of character, quiet whine of need. He was close, extremely close to release when Allen pulled himself away from the hard dick. A growl erupted from him, he needed that release.

Allen though, didn't seem to notice as he moved close to Kanda's ear and whispered, "And you called me a coward."

"You didn't finish what you started," Kanda replied.

A rough push to Allen's shoulders sent him sprawling on the dirt floor, and a quick pull took the Order's uniform pants from him. They were tossed somewhere, but the small man wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the frustrated expression that the swordsman wore as he removed his boxers next. The freedom that his own, slightly smaller, member felt was brilliant. It sent a rush of cool air to the hot, needy appendage. Of course, it didn't do anything to calm the raging hard on.

Kanda palmed it, making the smaller exhale in pure need. A pair of fingers were shoved into his mouth before the exhale was over. "Suck," came the command. So Allen did, slipping his tongue over the digits and sucking as he was told. All the while, Kanda slowly pumped Allen's dick. Once the fingers were properly wet, Kanda pulled them away and pressed a hard, sudden kiss to the smaller's lips to quiet him.

A single finger was slipped into Allen's entrance, making him gasp and shiver with both extremes, pain and pleasure. He wasn't able to vocalize the string of curses that came to his lips because of the kiss, but he supposed that the kiss was enough to focus on. After Allen nodded, signalling that the pain had retreated, the second digit joined the first. Another gasp, another muffled string of curses and moans followed as he was stretched.

Allen shivered when the fingers were removed. Albeit painful, they felt amazing and he wanted it bad. He wanted Kanda bad. None too late, Kanda pushed in with his cock and waited as Allen's pained expression disappeared and a new one of pleasure and want took over. The white-haired man moved his hips in slow, deliberate circles. Kanda pulled out almost all the way, then pushed in again repetitively in even, measured strokes.

After a bit of exploring, Kanda managed to prod Allen's prostate. A small shriek was emitted and Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, leaning against him. After that, it only got harder and faster in each passing move, sending waves of intense pleasure into each of them. Erratic, almost animal-like noises came from them, as well as a range of moans. They both panted as they grew unbelievably close.

"Aah...ahh...nnn...K-Kandaaa...I'm gonna...mmm...cum..." Allen managed to make out a moment before his release. The white, sticky substance coated their abdomens. At the moment of Allen's ejaculation, he tightened around Kanda, making him cum after. He shot hard into him, making Allen shudder with a new fullness.

They collapsed onto the floor, panting hard as the heat of sex evaporated around them and the cool floor reentered their consciousness. Kanda pulled out, his cum leaving a trail. Allen looked down at himself and looked utterly confused of how he got there, then back up at Kanda who seemed to be thinking the same thing. The raven-haired man stood slowly, leaving Allen on the floor to grow cold.

He returned a few moments later, holding a few blankets. Allen suddenly got worried. He didn't want to be kicked aside as soon as they had sex. He reminded himself that it shouldn't mean anything, but he knew he was bull shitting himself. As Kanda helped him up and outside into the rain, a fear of being kicked out of the barn crept into his mind. Kanda just started rinsing the dirt, sweat, and cum from his body, then helped Allen when he was obviously having issues moving because of his pained lower half.

Once that was done, Kanda led him back inside and handed him a clean blanket. "Dry off," he commanded, and Allen did. He was handed back his boxers, but only his boxers. Kanda then pulled him close, pushing another kiss to his lips and draped another blanket across his shoulders. He pulled his Moyashi down and leaned against the wall, Allen sat in his lap. They were warm, comfortable, and relieved.

"Don't call me a coward," Kanda muttered.

A bright grin hit Allen's features, "Sure, Yuu." He had planned to piss him off, like they usually do, but Kanda didn't rise to the name. Instead, he pressed a soft kiss to Allen's collar bone and nudged him.

"Go to sleep."


End file.
